Mas alla de los sueños
by Kurai Akeru
Summary: Basado en una pelicula del mismo nombre. Si tuvieras que bajar al infierno mismo, para salvar el alma de tu ser amado ¿lo harias? en especial si es tu alma gemela... ¡reviews onegai!
1. Prologo

Veamos… Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenece a mí para mi total y extraño placer... un momento... ¡era un sueño! T.T que frustrante... entonces no me pertenece (fondo la canción de Pinky y Cerebro) ¡pero cuando domine al mundo me encargaré personalmente de que sea mío! muajajajaja... ustedes no saben nada de ese plan ¿ok?

Es un universo alterno, por que este fic esta basado en una película que yo adoro, por ello le puse el mismo título, lastimosamente no es mía ni se quien la dirige, pero en ella actúan Cuba Gooding Jr y Robbin Williams, el mejor actor de los tiempos ¡lo digo yo!.

¡Vamos al fic! ¡estoy segura que les va a gustar! si no que me parta (sonido de tormenta) ... ejem, vamos al fic ¿si?...

* * *

** MAS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS **

Prólogo

_ "Presentándonos"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

**_Cuando era joven conocí a un muchacho maravilloso en el lago..._**

Un muchacho de estatura mediana, ojos escarlatas y cabellos negros con un flequillo blanco, descansaba recostado en el fondo de un pequeño velero, veía las nubes pasar mientras el silencio le reconfortaba... cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aire puro, hacía calor, pues, era el comienzo del verano... el pequeño velero iba a la deriva por el inmenso lago, en eso, un golpe seco seguido por un sacudidura del bote lo obligó a incorporarse un tanto asustado, un tanto enojado. La perturbación había sido causada por el golpe de otro velero... ambas embarcaciones se alejaban dando lentos giros a causa del choque... la persona que conducía el otro velero asomó la cabeza por un costado de la vela mayor, era un joven de rojos cabellos y ojos color esmeralda, le miró fijamente por un segundo y acto seguido habló con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro

"I'm sorry, is all my fault... I wasn't looking where I'm gone, sorry again, because I was looking for a lost land!"

El muchacho de cabellos negros le miró perplejo '_diablos, un extranjero'_ pensó y se puso a hacer gestos mientras decía

"No le entiendo nada"

El joven de ojos color esmeralda se quedó pasmado al oírlo... los veleros se alejaban mas y mas... se irguió un poco mas y levantando la voz mientras reía volvió a hablar

"Oh... ¡no eres extranjero como pensé!... dije que lo siento, toda la culpa es mía, no estaba viendo por donde iba, lo siento de nuevo ¡estoy buscando una tierra perdida!" eso último lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo, tanto que sus gestos hacían gracia

"¡Suerte!" gritó el muchacho de ojos escarlata mientras veía el velero alejarse más y más; comúnmente el no era así, estaba dispuesto a gritar e insultarle por perturbarle... aún si hubiese sido una mujer... pero ese muchacho tenía algo ... algo desconocido que le obligó a no ser grosero con el...

...-...-...-...-

Había pasado un buen rato desde que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda le chocó con su bote, ahora estaba recostado bajo un frondoso árbol mientras observaba el lago en el que antes había navegado, una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento...

"¡Oh, te encontré!" era el mismo muchacho que le chocó en el lago, el joven de bellos ojos color esmeralda

"¿Acaso me estaba buscando?" le preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros, su tono reflejaba que estaba algo divertido

"No, pero algo me dijo que estarías aquí" le contestó mientras arreglaba una cesta en su brazo derecho, no la había visto antes por que la tenía agarrada tras su espalda

"Y dime ¿la encontraste?" dijo el muchacho de ojos escarlata, el joven de cabellos rojos le miró intrigado, no entendía el por qué de la pregunta "tu tierra perdida ¿la encontraste?" explicó, al ver la confusión en el rostro del joven

"Sí, puse mi banderita y les enseñé mi religión a los indiecitos, ahora están construyendo una ciudad, eso les tendrá ocupados un rato..." le contestó con un dejo burlón en su voz, el otro joven solo emitió una risita en respuesta "¿Me harías el honor de compartir un picnic conmigo?" le preguntó mientras señalaba la canasta. El muchacho de cabellos negros asintió alegre, algo tenía ese joven que le parecía tan tranquilizante, tan placentero, tan confortante, tan encantador, tan... tan... todo... el joven de los ojos esmeralda sacó un mantel de la canasta, tan rojo como su cabello, y lo extendió... se sentó y antes de sacar los bocadillos se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano a su invitado mientras decía:

"Mi nombre es Kurama" el otro joven estrechó su mano y se asombró de la calidez que emanaba, a diferencia de la suya que estaba un poco fría a pesar del calor que hacía

"El mío es Hiei, un gusto" le contestó con una sonrisa

"El gusto es mío ¡pero que manos tan frías tienes!" le dijo y le tomó la otra mano mientras hacía un vano intento de calentárselas frotando las suyas encima... Hiei tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por el repentino movimiento...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

_Notas de la autora:_

Ya se que el nombre como humano de Kurama es Shuuichi Minamino... ¡pero a mi me gusta mas llamarle Kurama! creo que es la costumbre...

Oh! este fic es al que mas voy a querer... ¡yo amo esa película! bueno, si a ustedes les gusta este prólogo tanto como a mí, y eso que se pone mejor mas adelante, ¡solo déjenme un review! aún si les parece que le hace falta algo, ya saben, solo díganme para mejorar como escritora... muac un beso, cuídense

Ja ne


	2. Capitulo 1

Veamos… Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenece a mí para mi total y extraño placer... un momento... ¡era un sueño! T.T que frustrante... entonces no me pertenece (fondo la canción de Pinky y Cerebro) ¡pero cuando domine al mundo me encargaré personalmente de que sea mío! muajajajaja... ustedes no saben nada de ese plan ¿ok?

Es un universo alterno, por que este fic esta basado en una película que yo adoro, por ello le puse el mismo título, lastimosamente no es mía ni se quien la dirige, pero en ella actúan Cuba Gooding Jr. y Robbin Williams, el mejor actor de los tiempos ¡lo digo yo!.

¡Vamos al fic¡estoy segura que les va a gustar! si no que me parta (sonido de tormenta) ... ejem, vamos al fic ¿si?...

* * *

**MAS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS **

Capítulo 1

_"Accidentes y... muertes"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

Un joven hombre de cabello negro con un flequillo blanco bajaba las escaleras de su casa, había un extraño olor en el ambiente y el se puso a olfatear de donde provenía… era un casi imperceptible olor a humo… provenía de la cocina, y hacia ese lugar se dirigía…

"Kurama… de casualidad ¿se te está quemando algo?" preguntó mecánicamente al entrar al lugar, hace ya varios años que eran amantes y vivían juntos… además solo Kurama era el que cocinaba…

"Eso tendría algo de cierto… si yo estuviera cocinando" dijo Kurama con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro "además Hiei, yo no dejo que se me queme el desayuno " y lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cogía una sección del periódico de esa mañana

"Si, ya se me hacía raro… un momento ?no habrás dejado que Yusuke haga el desayuno! Sabes que por eso se incendió su casa…"

"Te oí" dijo un joven hombre de pelo engominado mientras entraba "ya te dije que no fue mi culpa que mi casa se haya incendiado"

"Encontraron unos huevos quemados en la sartén… los bomberos dedujeron que eso ocasionó el incendio" le reprochó Hiei mirando por sobre su hombro

"¡Esos huevos eran del día de ayer¡Keiko los quemó!" Yusuke se sentó indignado, al frente de Hiei

"Si Keiko los hubiese quemado, hubiese dejado lavando el sartén" Kurama bajó el periódico y le lanzó una mirada burlona a Yusuke

"Kurama tiene razón" dijo Hiei apoyando a su amante

"Para ti Kurama siempre tiene razón…" dijo Yusuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba resignado

Luego de que Hiei le lanzare a Yusuke una mirada de 'cállate o te mueres' y de que Kurama soltara una risita burlona, Hiei resopló para después decir

"Bueno ¿alguien me va a decir la razón de que este lugar huela a quemado?"

"Lo siento hermano… se me pasó la mano con el pan…" una jovencita de cabello verde agua y grandes ojos carmesíes acababa de entrar "Buenos días hermano, joven Kurama, joven Yusuke" dijo educadamente antes de empezar a servir el desayuno

"Yu-Yukina" tartamudeó Hiei al voltearse, su hermana le miró y le sonrió "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Yukina estaba aquí?" frunció el seño y miró inquisidoramente a sus dos acompañantes en la mesa

"Duh, por que no preguntaste " contestó Yusuke

"Hn" Hiei bufó ante esa respuesta. Luego miró a Kurama

"Intenté decírtelo… pero te pusiste a discutir con Yusuke la deducción del incendio de su casa" luego de decir eso dobló el periódico "gracias por molestarte en hacer el desayuno Yukina-chan"

"No es ninguna molestia joven Kurama" contestó cortésmente Yukina mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa "Por cierto, joven Yusuke, me alegra que haya alcanzado tan buen puesto de trabajo"

"Me lo merezco" dijo Yusuke con aires de superioridad "cualquiera no es jefe del departamento de investigación y criminología de la policía"

"-U" a Kurama y a Yukina les apareció una gran gota en la cabeza

"U lo que me asombra es el hecho de que hayas ingresado a la policía, cuando tu no sigues órdenes" dijo Hiei y Yusuke solamente rió nerviosamente "Yukina ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" se dirigió hacia su hermana, cambiando el tema

"Me voy a quedar a terminar mis estudios aquí"

"Y yo le ofrecí quedarse a vivir aquí" dijo Kurama sonriéndole a Hiei

"Perfecto" fue lo único que contestó Hiei

"Yukina-chan, el chofer vendrá en unos minutos"

"¿Chofer¿De que estas hablando Kurama?" preguntó Hiei intrigado

"Es que hoy es el primer día de clases hermano… joven Kurama, pensé que usted me iba a acompañar"

"Lo siento Yukina-chan pero hoy no puedo"

"A mi no me importa quien conduzca, con tal que me dejen en la oficina" dijo Yusuke bostezando descaradamente

" ¿y tu no sabías conducir?" preguntó burlonamente Hiei

"Es que tengo sueño… O… y si conduzco, juro que me voy a quedar dormido en el volante"

A lo lejos sonaba el pitido de un auto

"Es el chofer… apúrense que se les hace tarde" dijo Kurama mientras les apuraba a levantarse. Yukina y Yusuke se levantaron con pesadez mientras decían 'nos vemos' la primera con un dejo de decepción o tristeza y el segundo con sueño… el auto partió con sus dos ocupantes en la parte trasera del mismo…

**_Esa fue la última vez que los pude ver… con vida…_**

-…-…-…-…-

"Estamos aquí presentes para honrar la muerte de dos maravillosas personas, Yukina Jaganshi y Yusuke Urameshi, grandes amigos, buenos hijos… que el Señor los tenga en su gloria" la voz del clérigo resonaba a lo largo de toda la iglesia.

Kurama y Hiei estaban sentados en la primera banqueta del lugar, Hiei miraba con tristeza el ataúd en el que ahora yacía su hermana, no lloraba pero estaba destrozado por dentro… a su lado su amante lloraba inconsolablemente, Hiei le tomó la mano cariñosamente y le susurró a la oreja "Kurama, no llores… las lágrimas no te sientan bien en el rostro" Kurama sonrió vagamente e intentó calmarse, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei. A su lado, una joven de cabellos castaños lloraba amargamente. Un joven de cabello anaranjado se acercó al ataúd de Yukina y dejó a un costado un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas, y cuando me refiero a enorme digo ENORME, luego dejó una corona de flores al lado del ataúd de Yusuke. La muchacha de cabellos castaños le hizo una seña con la mano para que se siente al lado de ella

"Buenas tardes Hiei-san, Kurama, Keiko" dijo el recién llegado, sus enrojecidos ojos daban a notar que había llorado mucho

"Hn" resopló con desprecio Hiei, ese muchacho era el pretendiente de su hermana, y no le agradaba nadita de nada

"Buenas tardes Kuwabara" dijeron Kurama y Keiko al unísono… durante el resto del velorio todo siguió en silencio…

**…… 4 Años Después ……**

"Dr. Jaganshi necesito que revise estas radiografías"

"En un momento lo haré"

Justo ese día todos en el hospital estaban ajetreados, habían muchas cosas que hacer en todas las áreas, demasiados pacientes, demasiada tarea… el Dr. Hiei Jaganshi era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, justo en esos momentos se dirigía a la habitación de un paciente para revisar sus radiografías cuando se percató de la presencia de una pequeña niña

"¿Sucede algo pequeña?" le preguntó al acercarse, esa niña le hacía recordar a su hermana, no físicamente… pero sus gestos le traían recuerdos de ella

"No me gustan los hospitales" dijo la pequeña mientras se hundía mas en el mueble de la sala de espera

"¿Dónde esta tu mamÿ" le preguntó Hiei al percatarse que no había nadie cerca de la niña

"Quizás me esta buscando, quizás no"

"Oh… dudo mucho que no te esté buscando"

"Ella siempre esta muy ocupada, yo creo que ya se olvidó de mi"

"Yo creo que tu mamá en estos momentos ha de estar muy asustada, por que no te ha de ver a su lado"

"No lo creo"

"Es más, hasta creo que ha de estar llorando ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu mama?"

"Yo… yo…" la pequeña no pudo continuar hablando por que rompió a llorar

"Ya, ya, shh… veras que vas a encontrar a tu mamá" le dijo Hiei mientras consolaba a la pequeña.

Pero no tuvo que ayudarla a buscar, una enfermera y una señora muy asustada entraron al vestíbulo, la pequeña al verla dejó de llorar

"¡Mami!" gritó y se lanzó a abrazarla, la señora suspiró aliviada y se agachó a abrazar a la pequeña… madre e hija lloraban envueltas en un abrazo… Hiei miraba un tanto complacido la escena, pero un enfermero interrumpió el momento

"Dr. Jaganshi, tiene una llamada en la línea tres de su… su… de Kurama-san" Hiei hizo una mueca de desgano, estaba cansado de que la mayoría de sus colegas en el hospital aún no se acostumbraban a que él tenía por pareja a un hombre… con el que vivía hace ya mucho tiempo

"Gracias, la tomaré enseguida" le contestó con su eterno glacial tono de voz

-…-…-…-

"Kurama ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hiei al tomar el teléfono, no era común que Kurama le llame al trabajo, eso solo indicaba malas noticias

_"Hiei… tengo problemas aquí"_

"¿Qué clase de problemas?"

_"Los meseros no llegan, llamaron de la galería y no me quieren traer la escultura hasta mañana, además los cocineros dicen que la comida no estará hasta las seis ¡y son las tres! Los invitados están a punto de llegar y-"_

"Cálmate Kurama, cálmate"

_"Lamento haber arruinado nuestro día especial"_

"No te preocupes, voy para allá"

-…-…-…-

Hiei iba manejando rápidamente, se dirigía a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar en un túnel cuando una llanta le golpeó en el parabrisas, por suerte no lo rompió, mas adelante había ocurrido un accidente… dos autos habían chocado y estaban frente a él, destrozados, obstaculizando el paso…

Hiei se bajó buscando si podía ayudar en algo, había un hombre sangrando sobre el volante del auto menos dañado, regresó a su auto para buscar sus implementos, con el ánimo de ayudar a ese herido… pero al voltearse pudo presenciar desde el principio como un segundo accidente de tránsito tenía lugar detrás de su auto… lo último que pudo ver fue la puerta de un coche salir volando por los aires… a punto de precipitarse sobre el…

**Continuará...

* * *

**

_Notas de la autora:_

¡Por fin subí este capítulo! los que recibieron el mail, ya saben por que XD... y nuevamente me disculpo por haber demorado...

¿Sobrevivirá Hiei a este accidente? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo... mientras contesto reviews

Contestar reviews... no hay tiempo:

Madre histerica al telefono¡ALBA! AQUE HORA SE TE OCURRIRA VENIR!

Alba nerviosa en el cel: Ya voy madre.. ya voy, ya termino

Madre: NADA DE YA VOY! VEN Y PUNTO!

Alba: Si si si ... cuelga>> estas madres...

¿Alguna duda adicional? ya saben dejen un review ¡por favor dejen un review ahora! no les cuesta mas de cinco minutos hacer clic en el botoncito al lado de _submit review_ y dejar aunque sea una frasecita como "está genial" "apesta" "dedícate a otra cosa" "si no hay mas..." la crítica hace la perfección y para mi sus opiniones valen mucho... dejen review, dejen review, por fas, por fas, por fas... ¡lo agradeceré de por vida! o pueden mandarme un mail, o agregarme al msn, sólo haz clic sobre mi nombre para entrar a mi bio y de ahí sacar mi dirección de e-mail

Ja ne

Y recuerden... "el review es el combustible que hace avanzar un fic" (y eso se me ocurrió a mi, por si)


	3. Capitulo 2

Veamos… Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenece a mí para mi total y extraño placer... un momento... ¡era un sueño! T.T que frustrante... entonces no me pertenece (fondo la canción de Pinky y Cerebro) ¡pero cuando domine al mundo me encargaré personalmente de que sea mío! muajajajaja... ustedes no saben nada de ese plan ¿ok?

Es un universo alterno, por que este fic esta basado en una película que yo adoro, por ello le puse el mismo título, lastimosamente no es mía ni se quien la dirige, pero en ella actúan Cuba Gooding Jr. y Robbin Williams, el mejor actor de los tiempos ¡lo digo yo!.

¡Vamos al fic¡estoy segura que les va a gustar! si no que me parta (sonido de tormenta) ... ejem, vamos al fic ¿si?...

* * *

**MAS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS **

Capítulo 2

_"El lugar ideal"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

Hiei iba manejando rápidamente, se dirigía a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar en un túnel cuando una llanta le golpeó en el parabrisas, por suerte no lo rompió, mas adelante había ocurrido un accidente… dos autos habían chocado y estaban frente a él, destrozados, obstaculizando el paso…

Hiei se bajó buscando si podía ayudar en algo, había un hombre sangrando sobre el volante del auto menos dañado, regresó a su auto para buscar sus implementos, con el ánimo de ayudar a ese herido… pero al voltearse pudo presenciar desde el principio como un segundo accidente de tránsito tenía lugar detrás de su auto… lo último que pudo ver fue la puerta de un coche salir volando por los aires… a punto de precipitarse sobre el…

…-…-…-

Algo raro había pasado… estaba en su casa pero no había nadie… de repente una figura borrosa empezó a moverse con rapidez

"Pero que demo" dijo al mirar esquivamente por la habitación, levantó una mano para detener a 'esa cosa' pero no pudo… miro hacia abajo y no vio nada, levantó sus manos hacia su cara y no las vio…

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

_El estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol cercano a su casa, si bien era cierto que su amante tenía bajo su cuidado un precioso jardín envidiado por muchos, de vez en cuando le gustaba estar un rato a solas, pensando… un golpe repentino sacudió el árbol ligeramente_

_"¿Qué diablos?" susurró y miró esquivamente hacia abajo, justo a tiempo para ver cual era el origen de los golpes… un joven muchacho de cabello engominado y actitud frustrada lanzaba otro golpe contra el árbol, de un salto bajó del árbol pero el muchacho no se sorprendió_

_"Hola Hiei" dijo el muchacho arrastrando las palabras antes de descargar otra vez su puño contra el árbol_

_"Hn. ¿Te hizo algo el árbol para merecer ese castigo?"_

_"No" contestó secamente el muchacho_

_"Yusuke ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hiei, si bien era cierto que no era común en el hacer esa pregunta, pues no tenía nada de extraño si era dirigida hacia Kurama, su amante, Yukina, su única hermana, o a Yusuke, su único amigo…_

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Fin flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

"?Qué es lo que está pasando!" gritó pidiendo explicación alguna a la nada

_"Estas muerto"_ le dijo una voz extraña, se giró sobre si mismo buscando al dueño de esa voz… pero al único que encontró fue a Kurama… llorando desconsoladamente al lado de teléfono

"Kurama" susurró y levantó una mano para acariciar su cabeza… otra vez nada "?Qué diablos me está pasando¿Por qué no puedo verme!" gritó con desesperación

_"Por que estás muerto, ya te lo dije, y no aceptas tu muerte_" le contestó la misma voz anterior

"Estoy aquí, no estoy muerto" dijo con un dejo de enfado

_"Lo estás"_

Cerró los ojos con indignación, al abrirlos se encontró en una iglesia…

"Estamos aquí presentes para honrar la muerte de Hiei Jaganshi, una persona maravillosa, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria" sonaba la voz del clérigo por todo el lugar… se fijó en el fino ataúd al frente

"Estoy muerto…" susurró Hiei

_"Exacto, por fin lo aceptas"_ le dijo la misma voz… una imagen borrosa estaba al lado de él… al parecer era un joven hombre

"Ya puedo verte" le dijo con un dejo de burla

_"No como debería ser"_

Hiei pasó por alto esa última frase y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo de la iglesia, llevó sus manos al frente… ya podía verse a si mismo… pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos, lo importante para el era Kurama. Lo vio. Allí sentado en la primera banqueta con un elegante traje negro estaba Kurama, apretando un pañuelo contra su regazo y sollozando amargamente. Hiei se arrodilló frente a él

"No llores, estoy aquí"

Era increíble pero Kurama parecía haberle escuchado, levantando la cabeza ligeramente y dejando de sollozar poco a poco… Hiei levantó una mano y la acercó a la mejilla de Kurama…

"Hiei…" susurró Kurama. Hiei no pudo evitar sonreír

"Si… aquí estoy… para ti" le susurró y acercó su rostro al de Kurama, casi rozando sus labios con los de él… pero Kurama giró bruscamente su cara en dirección hacia el ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo de su amante, rompió a llorar con amargura. Hiei se entristeció mucho al ver el estado de Kurama, se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos, suspirando…

Al abrir sus ojos se hallaba de nuevo en su casa, en la cómoda sala que Kurama se había encargado de decorar tiempo atrás cuando recién se habían mudado

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

_Dos jóvenes hombres entraron a una casa vacía, el uno era de actitud alegre, cabellos rojos, ojos verdes, alto… el otro era de estatura mediana, actitud fastidiada, ojos carmesíes, cabello negro con un flequillo blanco…_

_"No entiendo por que siempre acumulas demasiados cachivaches" dijo el de ojos carmesíes_

_"Que no son cachivaches" dijo el de ojos verdes con enojo "es arte" finalizó con aire de superioridad_

_"Arte mis"_

_"Hiei" dijo el de ojos verdes cortando la grosería que el de ojos carmesíes, Hiei, iba a decir_

_"Ogh. Esta bien Kurama es 'arte'" dijo Hiei entornando los ojos y haciendo un énfasis ridículo en la palabra arte… pero el muchacho de ojos verdes había corrido hasta lo que en un futuro iba a ser la sala de estar_

_"�¿No te parece linda esta parte de la casa!" gritó Kurama, Hiei solo caminó con pesadez hacia ese lugar_

_"A mi me parece mas linda la habitación" le contestó con picardía Hiei_

_"Yo no tengo preferencias de habitación" dijo burlonamente Kurama antes de soltar una risita "bueno ¿Qué color te gusta mas amorcito?" preguntó a Hiei, haciendo que este se estremezca un poco_

_"Te gusta hacerme eso ¿no?" dijo Hiei, Kurama no le hizo caso_

_"A mi parecer estas paredes gritan por un color verde ¿no crees?" dijo mientras levantaba una mano en alto girando sobre si mismo "a menos que tu creas que otro color le va mejor"_

_"Yo creo" empezó Hiei con actitud de presumido "que estas paredes gritan rojo, el piso azul y el techo amarillo, además le ponemos unos vidrios con película negra para que nosotros podamos ver a los de afuera y ellos no nos puedan ver a nosotros, ya sabes eh, y ponemos unos muebles blancos botamos tu basura y compramos basura nueva ne?" finalizó Hiei_

_"Por Kami, tu harías que un decorador se suicide ¿sabes?" le dijo Kurama conteniendo la risa_

_"Creo que hay demasiados decoradores…"_

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Fin flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

Y solo la pared fue roja… allí en el centro de la sala estaba una pintura estilo tríptico, los dos primeros tenía grabado un bello paisaje, un pequeño palacete de mármol sobre una colina, un cristalino lago rodeando la colina, a los alrededores porciones de tierra cubiertas por fresca hierba y hermosas flores de todos los tipos y de todos los colores… el último cuadro no estaba terminado

_"¿Qué es eso?"_ le preguntó la familiar voz y la misma persona ya no tan borrosa como antes

"Es la pintura de una versión del lugar donde Kurama y yo nos conocimos"

_"Ya veo"_

"Es nuestro lugar ideal"

_"¿Lo pintó Kurama?"_

"Sí. Era su regalo por nuestro aniversario"

_"¿Aniversario?"_

"Aniversario del día en que nos conocimos"

Al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Kurama, ahogada de cuando en cuando por un sollozo… Hiei no lo pudo soportar mas, corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Kurama… el estaba escribiendo, sentado en su escritorio

"Maldita sea…" hablaba Kurama para si mismo, creyendo estar solo "Hiei… como te extraño… de verdad, lamento tanto haberte hecho eso… es mi culpa… es mi culpa el que murieras… de verdad me encantaría el tenerte aquí… te necesito" sollozaba, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio de negra madera

"No te pongas así, estoy a tu lado" le susurró Hiei, acariciando su espalda. Kurama levantó la cabeza rápidamente, giraba la cabeza a todos lados… buscando algo, suspiró y tomó una pluma, abrió un cuaderno en una hoja en blanco…

"Hiei… te extraño…" susurró con pesadez Kurama

"Estoy aquí" susurró Hiei, le tomó la mano suavemente y apretó la pluma, dirigiéndola al papel… ayudándole a Kurama a escribir algo… ante el asombro de él

'E'

'S'

'T'

'O'

'Y'

'A'

'Q'

'U'

'I'

'H'

'I'

'E'

"�¡Nooooo¡Basta¡El está muerto¡Por mi culpa está muerto!" empezó a gritar el pelirrojo frenéticamente… cayó sobre su propio peso, llorando inconsolablemente

_"Ya no puedes hacer nada por el"_

"¿Ahora que?"

_"Es hora de irnos"_

"¿Irnos?"

_"¡Claro! No puedes quedarte aquí…"_

"¿Adonde vamos?"

_"Ya lo sabrás"_

Hiei solo se dejó llevar… al abrir los ojos estaba…

**Continuará...

* * *

**

_Notas de la autora:_

¡Actualizado! por fin, ya era hora... 'amorcito' ja, ja, ja, ja... a mi también me dan escalofríos cuando me susurran esa palabra... a mi me da miedito U

**Suisho Haruka:** Este tenía pensado continuarlo antes pero... habia olvidado donde deje mis apuntes U gomen... entiendo que no tengas tiempo y aprecio mucho el mini-review que mini y todo es un review XD

**Ju.on:** Me alegra que te parezca una buena historia, y sip, tienes razon en la peli y en el libro La Divina Comedia se parecen mucho en la parte del infierno, gracias a Dios ya lo leí :)

**Nonite-chan:** Si es la primera vez... pero espero que no sea la única... hey, yo no mate a Yusuke y a Yukina, se murieron en un accidente... yo no tuve nada que ver... se que es raro eso de Dr. Jaganshi ¡hay que variar! además... no se vería precioso con bata blanca?

**Ruri-Kitsui:** No te preocupes que no me olvido (Kurai se pega un recordatorio en la frente) espero que te gusten los próximos caps, agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado un review, así sea cortito por que igual me dan ánimos para continuar...

¿Alguna duda adicional? ya saben dejen un review ¡por favor dejen un review ahora! no les cuesta mas de cinco minutos hacer clic en el botoncito al lado de _submit review_ y dejar aunque sea una frasecita como "está genial" "apesta" "dedícate a otra cosa" "si no hay mas..." la crítica hace la perfección y para mi sus opiniones valen mucho... dejen review, dejen review, por fas, por fas, por fas... ¡lo agradeceré de por vida! o pueden mandarme un mail, o agregarme al msn, sólo haz clic sobre mi nombre para entrar a mi bio y de ahí sacar mi dirección de e-mail

Ja ne

Y recuerden... "el review es el combustible que hace avanzar un fic" (y eso se me ocurrió a mi, por si)


	4. Chapter 3

**MAS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS **

Capítulo 3

"_El cielo es como lo quieras pintar"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

-…-…-…-

Hiei solo se dejó llevar… al abrir los ojos estaba acostado en la grama... en medio del silencio y la soledad... el ambiente tenía algo de raro... como si fuese MUY falso... se sentó y vio al lado suyo unas flores, frunció el ceño... acercó una mano a la base de una flor roja... sintió que se le mojó la mano y la observó... estaba manchada de pintura roja... pestañeó aturdido e intentó levantarse con rapidez, pero trastabilleó y cayó de espaldas sobre las flores hechas de pintura, por ende, se manchó el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca... ahora eran multicolores...

"¿Donde estoy?" dijo Hiei mas para si mismo ya que aparentemente no había nadie mas... pero detrás de el se iba acercando un hombre de caminar despreocupado, parecía que inspeccionaba el lugar... por la expresión de su cara, le gustaba... el era moreno, de cabello corto y de expresión alegre, usaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa de mangas largas color vino, "Tu estabas a mi lado..." susurró Hiei desconcertado... no le conocía...

"¡Que bonito lugar tienes!" le gritó el moreno con familiaridad, Hiei no dijo nada "No... no..." el sujeto hizo un gesto estúpido, Hiei le miró estupefacto "Que bonito lugar creaste" dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa "Pero eres el único que usa pintura de verdad" continuó el hombre con un dejo de burla al mirar las flores y las ropas coloridas de Hiei... este seguía sin decir palabra alguna, el moreno solamente sonrió ampliamente y abriendo los brazos gritó "¡Es tu mundo!"

Si Hiei estaba extrañado antes, ahora estaba mas que aturdido

"¿Mi mundo?" preguntó Hiei

"Si, tu mundo" dijo el moreno "mundo, cielo, llámalo como quieras... este es tu lugar... NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA DE IDIOTA QUE YA ACEPTASTE QUE ESTAS MUERTO!"

"Muerto..." susurró Hiei, la rabia inicial que sintió por que ese total desconocido le estaba gritando se le paso por alto al caer en la cuenta de que había olvidado que había muerto... se le había olvidado _ese pequeño_ detalle... "¿Como..."

"Lo real es lo que piensas, lo físico es ilusión" el moreno se le adelantó como adivinando lo que Hiei iba a preguntar

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

_La joven de cabello verde agua apretaba los párpados con fuerza... unas cuantas lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos..._

"_¿Que estabas intentando hacer?" preguntó con seriedad Hiei, mientras continuaba apretando la venda alrededor del brazo de la joven... esta solo encogió los hombros y reprimió un gemido de dolor_

"_Yo..." pero la joven no dijo nada más..._

_Sin detener el ritmo del vendado su hermano continuaba con su labor... aplicó un poco mas de ungüento en la muñeca antes de terminar de vendar la torcedura._

"_Yukina... dime¿que intentabas hacer¿que hacías en ese árbol?"_

_La joven de ojos carmesíes no dijo nada... pasó la mano sana sobre la que estaba vendada... suspiró... movió la silla cerca de una mesa en la que descansaba una pista de hielo en miniatura... hasta los pinos estaban hechos de cristal... la pista estaba atiborrada de pequeñas figuritas de cristal, una pista muy concurrida, habían bailarinas, niños, parejas... inclusive habían extrañas personas que parecían disfrazadas... pero ninguna desarmonizaba el juego de las finas muñecas de cristal._

_Yukina tomó una graciosa bailarina y la observó con desgano... miró de soslayo a su hermano, apenada._

"_Prométeme que no te vas a enojar conmigo" susurró la joven, él, suspiró..._

_- : - : - : - : - : - : - Fin flash back - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

Kurama le dio vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara, con tristeza... los ojos aún vidriosos... dejó la cuchara en paz y empujó el plato

"Hoy no tengo hambre" dijo antes de levantarse, apretó la servilleta en el puño derecho antes de prácticamente lanzarla con desgano... susurró "como todos los días..."

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la casa, con un aire pesado de profunda tristeza... parecía dejar una estela detrás de el... sus ojos verde vivo en antaño, ahora se veían tan oscuros y apagados que arrancaban miradas lastimeras de cualquiera que por azar chocaba con ellos en la calle... ya no sonreía... cruzó el comedor y entró a la sala... ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos... siguió caminando y se detuvo con lentitud ante el tríptico que descansaba silencioso en el centro de la sala

"Hiei..." suspiró Kurama bajando la cabeza, apretó los puños...

Se sentó mecánicamente en la butaca que siempre estaba acompañando al tríptico... abrió una especie de maletín y extrajo unos tubos de pintura y unos pinceles; ávidamente empezó a mover la mano derecha sobre el lienzo que aún estaba vacío... Azul. Cadmio. Blanco. Siena. Violeta. Cambiaba los tubos de óleo rápidamente y pasaba su lánguida mirada por el lienzo.

-…-…-…-

"Así que lo real es lo que pienso y lo físico es una ilusión" dijo Hiei... recién entendiendo el por que el lugar en el que estaba era así... era igual hasta donde había visto la pintura que Kurama había hecho, el tríptico de el lugar donde se habían conocido

"Exacto" le contestó el moreno, que se había mostrado reticente a presentarse "debes trabajar mas en eso de la pintura" añadió con burla.

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante y empezó a caminar hacia el borde de una quebrada desde la cual podía observar con mas detalle todo desde lo alto. Sintió que el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho cuando vio una manta roja siendo agitada por el viento. Juraría que era Kurama quien sostenía esa manta. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sin apartar la mirada dijo "Entonces puedo hacer lo que me da la gana"

"Si lo ves así... pues si" dijo con su amplia sonrisa el moreno "Espera... que haces?" preguntó un tanto asustado el moreno al ver que Hiei se acercaba demasiado al borde

"Puedo volar" le contestó... aún mirando a Kurama en la distancia... sintiendo que el corazón le rebosaba de felicidad... se lanzó en picada...

"Estúpido! no me refería a que te lo tomes tan en serio!" gritó el moreno pero Hiei ya estaba _a medio camino_

"Ya lo verás" gritó Hiei... pero seguía cayendo...

Daba la impresión de que se había estrellado contra el suelo... el moreno se golpeó la frente y con burla susurró para sí "pero que estúpido... se lo dije" sin embargo vio una figura que se movía entre la maleza... era Hiei que cruzaba corriendo la campiña. El moreno tenía la mandíbula en el piso... estaba asombrado.

Hiei veía con dificultad pero aún distinguía a Kurama sonriéndole y con la manta entre los brazos. Hiei ya estaba cerca. El viento sopló con fuerza y la manta fue arrancada de los brazos de Kurama. Lo último que pudo distinguir fue una gran mancha roja... y se sintió atrapado. Con desesperación quitó lo que le estorbaba en la cara, la manta...

Pero Kurama ya no estaba... o quizás en realidad nunca estuvo...

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el paisaje había cambiado...

"Oye ¿que es eso?" le preguntó el moreno a su derecha

"¿Como llegaste tan rápido?" preguntó Hiei asombrado

"Todo esta en la mente" le contestó el moreno, enfatizando al señalar con el índice su frente "Pero explícame eso"

"Esta parte del lienzo estaba vacía mientras yo estaba vivo" contestó Hiei... el moreno estaba asombrado

-…-…-…-

Kurama había pintado un sauce llorón.

Pero este árbol se veía muy sombrío... las hojas y las ramas se inclinaban hacia abajo transmitiendo tristeza... tenía bastante púrpura en las hojas...

Kurama miraba absorto la obra terminada.

"Esta terminada Hiei" susurró "Y no estas aquí para verla... nunca la verás..." bajó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza los pinceles, levantó la cabeza con un arranque de rabia y los ojos arrasados de lágrimas "¡no estas¡¡¡NO ESTAS¡¡¡NUNCA LA PODRÁS VER!" en su arranque de ira agarró el frasco de disolvente y lo derramó sobre el lienzo recién terminado, cayó de rodillas y sus lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas

-…-…-…-

Hiei y su acompañante observaban absortos el gran árbol

"Dices que no estaba eso cuando vivías"

"No"

"¿No tenías ni una idea de lo que el iba a poner ahí?"

"No"

"Es muy raro... una vez que mueres se rompe tu conexión con el mundo de los vivos"

"Hn"

"Cuanto tiempo fueron... novios?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Hiei lo atravesaba con una mirada glacial... el moreno se puso nervioso y rió por lo bajo

"O sea ¿cuanto tiempo les tomó decidir eso de vivir juntos, ser definitivamente... pareja?"

Hiei frunció el ceño ante la impertinente pregunta... pero que mas le quedaba...

"No mucho... casi nada... unos pocos meses... sin embargo nos conocimos muy jóvenes..."

"Wow! eso significa que ustedes dos son... almas gemelas!"

Hiei sonrió vagamente...

De repente, el árbol empezó a distorsionarse... se marchitaba... las hojas empezaban a caer como largas gotas de agua en el suelo. El sollozo de Kurama resonaba por todo el lugar, el moreno giraba sobre su propio eje como intentando ver de donde provenía el quejido. Hiei no se movía... bajó la cabeza... apretó los puños con fuerza y gritó

"¡Kurama¡¡¡KURAMA!"

El moreno lo miró... un tanto apenado... un tanto incómodo...

El árbol se reducía a nada y el sollozo se volvía pausado... empezaba a mezclarse con el ulular del viento. Hiei observaba angustiado el prácticamente inexistente árbol... susurró

"Kurama... yo... te amo..."

**Continuará...**


End file.
